kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
The Philippines
}| }/Lore}} The Philippines, officially the Republic of the Philippines is a unitary sovereign and archipelagic country in Southeast Asia. Situated in the western Pacific Ocean, it consists of about 7,641 islands that are categorized broadly under three main geographical divisions from north to south: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. The capital city of the Philippines is Manila. Bounded by the South China Sea on the west, the Philippine Sea on the east and the Celebes Sea on the southwest, the Philippines shares maritime borders with the Aufsichtsrat der Ostasiatische Generalverwaltung to the north, German Indochina to the west, Palau to the east and German Malay and Dutch East Indies to the south. History After the passage of the Jones Law or Philippine Autonomy Act in 1916, the legislature becomes fully Filipino. Manuel L. Quezon of the Nacionalista Party, who lobbied for the Jones Law in US Congress, becomes Senate President and his rival Sergio Osmeña remains Speaker of the House. After the Weltkrieg, economic expansion continues and there are numerous small independence missions to the United States. In 1921, recently elected US President McAdoo promises further autonomy and the creation of an independence roadmap to Manuel Quezon, who returns home promising action in the near future. However, nothing happened and in the 1922 elections, Quezon loses the power struggle to Sergio Osmeña as he exaggerated McAdoo's claims and loses credibility. Diagnosed with tuberculosis, the loss stimulates him to retire early. Manuel Roxas, an ally of Osmeña, is elected to the House and becomes Speaker, while Osmeña becomes the new Senate President. The Great Depression in 1925 in the United States causes various US companies, mainly agricultural ones, to begin lobbying for Filipino independence as Filipino agricultural exports are seen as unfair competition. Osmeña goes on a large independence mission and McAdoo once again makes promises. But a bill for increased autonomy and a set independence date fails again and again in US Congress. Roxas goes on a new independence mission and gets things going again, propelling him to a Senate Seat and the position of Senate President Pro Tempore in 1928. On another independence mission, Roxas gets the US Congress to approve a bill. Hoover blocks it, but after two years of extensively lobbying, with the help of Senator Elpidio Quirino, the majority is big enough to overrule Hoover's veto. The Philippine Independence Act is passed in 1930. In 1931, a new constitution is finished and independence is set to be granted in 1941. Roxas, due to his success, mostly side-lines Osmeña. The new constitution creates the Commonwealth of the Philippines and Roxas with Quirino as his running mate is elected President in 1931. Sergio Osmeña attempts to ally with former President Aguinaldo but is unable to win. A syndicalist-supported candidate also receives a significant number of votes. Manuel Roxas, now President, consolidates his wing of the Nacionalistas into the Partido Progresista after clashing Osmeña, who leads the other wing. Roxas, an excellent politician and negotiator with extensive connections, consolidates power further and achieves a constitutional amendment allowing a second six-year term. He sweeps the 1934 mid-terms and enforces strong party discipline, giving him great power. In 1936, much can happen. Will the Philippines continue its course of democratization and remain independent and free of entanglements, or will it align possibly with Germany or Japan? Or will it remain close to the United States, if that is possible at all with their instability? Roxas is also at a crossroads. Will he end his power consolidation or will he continue to expand it, possibly reducing his accountability to the Filipino people and side-line parliament? Politics Input here. Laws and Government: Conscription Law: Volunteer only Economic Law: Civilian economy Trade Law: Export focus Head of Government: Sergio Osmeña Foreign Minister: Quintín Paredes Economy Minister: Elpidio Quirino Minister of Interior: José Yulo Military Army The Philippine army consists of 3 Infantry divisions Guarding their geographical area's of the Philippine islands. The army consists of Philippine volunteers trained by american advisers and starting units are armed with american weapons however the Philippine industry cannot hope to maintain a large army under itself Air Force The Air force is none existent as the Government being an american subject requires its protection from them. If war comes to the Philippines the Americans will station air-wings in the isles and the natives might be able to put up a small fighter group. Navy As is the air force, the navy is also non-existent as it doesn't need to be around while a subject. Foreign Relations Puppet of the United States Very good relations with the United States Economy Input here. Culture Input here. See also *United States Category:Countries